


Hard Men

by BlackMorgan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hux gets hard a lot, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: Kylo Ren returns from a mission with one thing on his mind. Against his better judgement, General Hux is inclined to give it to him.a.k.a. Hux gets hard. A lot.Edit: My head canon is that watching Kylo in combat in his TIE Silencer gives Hux a massive boner!





	Hard Men

Ren climbs down from his TIE Silencer, crossing the launch bay in three long strides. Snoke’s apprentice has won a great day, done more damage to the Resistance in the span of hours, than perhaps even during their short victory with Starkiller.  Hux ought to be jubilant, offering Ren his most polished smile.  He knows it is not his smile that Ren wants. 

Once the man is before him Hux tries to speak, but Ren has stolen his voice, preferring silence while he studies the General’s discomfort.  Maskless, he leans in until his mouth almost brushes Hux’s ear, his breath ghosting the fine hairs there as he speaks, just loud enough for his co-commander to hear. 

“You’re hard.”

Hux’s eyes widen slightly, otherwise he displays no outward signs of Ren’s brazen delivery.

Ren persists. “Did you get hard watching as I destroyed our enemies? Did you imagine that afterwards, I would throw you over my console and fuck you raw, until you were screaming, begging and desperate? Does that thought make your cock twitch even now?”

Hux swallows. He can’t deny his arousal. Resents every instance this thorn of a man has brought him to such a state so easily.

Ren withdraws. “Later General. If you want relief, you know where to find me.”

As he turns to leave, he allows his gloved hand to deliberately brush the outline of Hux’s erection. Hux has to bite back a moan, even so, his body betrays him just enough for Ren to smirk when his hips instinctively chase the trail of Ren’s touch. The skin above his uniform collar pinking to match the flush on his cheeks.

 

Damn Ren. Damn him and his hard, beautiful body, his lush mouth, so quick to taunt Hux with its heat, rolling off him in waves every time Hux is in his proximity. Damn him that he knows Hux will appear in Ren’s training gym after shift to watch him practice, getting so hard he will dampen the front of his trousers before shedding his uniform to join Ren in the refreshers once training is complete. Damn Kylo Ren for bending him over and spreading him wide, ploughing into his eager body so perfectly, until he comes screaming as Ren predicted, Ren’s huge hand wrapped around his cock, milking him until he’s begging the man to stop. Whimpering when Ren doesn’t, working him until he’s oversensitive, grinding against his prostate, reveling in Hux’s struggle to twist away until the madman has forced him to come a second time, thrusting hard home repeatedly before he groans in ecstasy, spilling his hot come into Hux’s body. Damn Kylo Ren who knows his General might be unassailable on his bridge, hard and sharp as ice, a scion of old Empire, yet in Kylo’s hands, he warms, melts, offering up the softness of his underbelly.

 

Kylo sought to toy with him once, to make him want and need, and then to cast him aside deliberately. Now he would rather lose his sword arm than lose his general, though he will never say it. Not to Hux. Not to himself. He pretends it is only lust, and the sight of Hux’s little hole, clenching around his cock, eager and greedy, that keeps them close. And Hux? He blames his own biology. Bred as an afterthought, into an existence where love was an unaffordable luxury, craving touch, even from his enemy _._ Yet here, within their fierce couplings, something bleeds through. Every fuck is better than the last, every kiss lingering past hunger into intimacy.

 

It will take years until Hux becomes Emperor, until Kylo Ren sets his General upon his galactic throne and bends his knee in perpetual fealty. But it will only take three words, unspoken, plucked from Hux’s mind, to bid him do it.

_I love you._

The weight of them settles between Kylo’s ribs. Sentiment, unfamiliar and unexpected, makes him reach for Hux and pull him close. The General goes willingly, fitting himself into the long curve of Kylo’s body. Their soft kiss becomes more urgent, heated as Kylo slides a questing hand between Hux’s legs.

The welcome he finds there paints a wicked smile on his lips. “You’re hard.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With book writing deadlines looming and limited writing time, I’ve not been penning much Kylux lately, but I’ve missed our beautiful space idiots and couldn’t resist a little foray into smutville for Penis Friday this week. Enjoy.
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://blackmorgan.tumblr.com/post/168319081668/hard-men-kylo-ren-returns-from-a-mission-with-one)


End file.
